


Ein Engel auf vorweihnachtlicher Mission

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: Engel, M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert ist am 2. Advent allein zu Hause. Trist und gelangweilt verbringt er die Zeit vor dem Fernseher, als er einen unerwarteten Gast bekommt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zum Adventskalender 2006  
> 2006-11-23

Es regnete wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Doch heute war der 2. Advent, konnte es da nicht wenigstens trocken bleiben, wenn es schon nicht kalt genug war, um die schweren Regentropfen in Schneeflocken zu verwandeln?

Deprimiert sah Robert aus dem großen Fenster seines Wohnzimmers. Die zwei dicken Adventskerzen auf dem Tisch und die Tannenzweige, die er im Raum verteilt hatte, schafften es nur kläglich bei diesem ungemütlichen Wetter eine weihnachtliche Stimmung zu erzeugen. Er seufzte leise und ließ sich wieder auf sein Sofa zurück sinken. Da half eigentlich nur noch, nicht drüber nach zudenken und sich in einem guten Buch zu verlieren, denn im Fernsehprogramm lief auch mal wieder nur Mist.

So verlief der Nachmittag ziemlich still, weshalb Robert auch fast vor Schreck vom Sofa rollte, als ein lautes Poltern aus Richtung Küche zu hören war. Ein Scheppern folgte und Robert legte schnell sein Buch beiseite und stand alarmiert auf. Was war das nur? Vom Flur seiner kleinen Wohnung konnte er sehen, dass die Küchentür einen Spaltbreit offen stand und schummriges Licht auf den Dielenboden fiel. Dabei hatte er das Licht doch gar nicht eingeschaltet.

Ein Einbrecher konnte das unmöglich sein, denn er wohnte im sechsten Stock und die Wohnungstür war festverschlossen. Also atmete er kurz tief durch und schob die Küchentür dann ein Stück weiter auf, sodass er hinein sehen konnte. Das Bild, das sich ihm dort bot, konnte er kaum glauben. Ein gefiedertes Etwas, dass nicht größer als einen halben Meter sein konnte, hockte pitsch nass in seiner Spüle, umgeben von einem Haufen, der aussah, als hätte einer die Backzutatenabteilung des nächsten Supermarkts geplündert und bei ihm abgeliefert. Außerdem waren überall große Kerzen verteilt, die das schummrige Licht erklärten. Eine Kunststoffschüssel lag am Boden, was unter anderem das Scheppern erklärte. Der Blick, den er von diesem fedrigen Etwas bekam, war zugleich geschockt und mehr als kläglich.

„Was zum...“ Robert brach ab, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Fluchen in dem Moment unangebracht wäre und dass er seinen kleinen unerwarteten Gast nur noch mehr verstören würde. Er räusperte sich und trat ganz in die Küche. „Hey du, darf ich fragen, was du da in meiner Küche machst und wer bist du eigentlich?“ Er versuchte seine Stimme neutral zu halten, trotzdem klangen seine Worte ein wenig ironisch.

Sein Gast kämpfte sich aus der Spüle, schüttelte sich aus und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, ein paar hellgrauer Flügel hinter seinem Rücken zusammengefaltet. „Mein Name ist Sirup und ich backe Plätzchen.“  
„Ah, verstehe. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, denke ich.“ Robert trat näher und besah sich das Chaos genauer. Die Sachen stammten nie und nimmer alle von ihm, denn Backen war ganz und gar nicht seine Stärke. Da brauchte er so was auch nicht in der Wohnung zu haben.  
„Ich bin...“  
„Robert. Ich weiß.“  
„Klar, du bist schließlich in meiner Küche.“

Sirup lief ein paar Schritte auf der Arbeitsplatte und blieb schließlich neben einer Schüssel voll mit Teig stehen. Wenn Robert das richtig einschätzte, dann sah es aus, als hätte Sirup vorgehabt, einen Plätzchenvorrat bis Ostern zu backen.  
„Was bist du eigentlich?“ Stellte er die Frage, die ihm am meisten unter den Nägeln brannte, während er fast schon automatisch begann, ein wenig aufzuräumen.  
„Na, das ist doch offensichtlich.“ Sirup flatterte ein wenig mit seinen Flügeln und kippte dabei fast die halbvolle Flasche Pflanzenöl, die neben ihm stand, um. „Ich bin ein Engel auf vorweihnachtlicher Mission.“  
Robert bekam große Augen. „Ein Engel auf vorweihnachtlicher Mission? Davon hab ich ja noch nie gehört.“  
„Is auch neu. Arbeitsbeschaffungsmassnahme der Gewerkschaft. Die Menschen wissen einfach nicht mehr, wie man die Vorweihnachtszeit genießt, während sich die Engel in den niederen Rängen absolut langweilen seit die reguläre Post durch E-Mails ersetzt wurde. Du verstehst?“  
„Ah ja,... und deshalb verwüstest du meine Küche?“, wollte Robert skeptisch wissen. Er war nicht wirklich böse auf das kleine Federvieh, aber irgendwie war das alles doch ein wenig viel auf einmal.

Nun wirkte Sirup tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen, wenn man den roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen glauben schenken konnte. „Na,...sorry deshalb,...nur du weißt doch wie das ist... da wird man für ´nen Job ausgesucht ohne vorher gefragt zu werden, ob man das überhaupt kann. Und versuch du mal Plätzchen zu backen in ner Küche, die viiiiiiel zu groß für dich ist.“  
Gut, den Standpunkt verstand Robert dann doch... irgendwie... und der Gedanke an frische Plätzchen war recht verlockend. Im letzten Jahr hatte Jerry noch welche für sie gebacken. Robert schob den Gedanken an seinen Ex beiseite, das würde nur wieder seine Laune verderben. „Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?“, fragte er deshalb lieber nach und schob einen Teller mit Eierschalen beiseite.  
„Eigentlich hieß es ja im Vertrag, dass uns keiner sehen soll, aber jetzt ist es wohl auch schon zu spät. Du kannst mir ja beim Ausstechen helfen.“ Sirup schob einige Sachen auf der Arbeitsplatte hin und her, bis er schließlich genug Platz hatte und kippte dann den Teig aus der Schüssel auf die freie Fläche.

„Warte kurz. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir erst ein wenig aufräumen und dann den Teig auf dem Tisch ausrollen. Da ist viel mehr Platz.“ Robert wartete auch gar keine Antwort ab, sondern begann gleich damit diverse Sachen in den Müll zu werfen und verschiedene benutzte Küchengeräte in die Spüle zu stellen. Sirup half ihm und rutschte nebenbei auf einem feuchten Lappen auf der Arbeitsplatte rum, damit diese wieder sauber wurde. Einige Minuten später, sah es in der Küche schon wieder viel besser aus und sie konnten endlich mit dem Teig weiter machen.

„Du, kannst du mir mal helfen? Wenn ich meine Flügel benutze, sieht’s gleich wieder aus wie nach ´nem Wirbelsturm.“ Sirup hatte seine kleinen Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und sah ein wenig ratlos zum Tisch hinüber, der etwa zwei Meter entfernt stand.  
„Kein Problem. Ähm...“ Robert nahm Sirup auf die Arme und brachte ihn zum Tisch, dabei stieg ihm der Geruch von Weihnachtsgewürzen aus dessen Haar entgegen.  
„Hey, ich bin kein Kleinkind“, moserte Sirup vor sich hin, weil er das ganze doch ein wenig entwürdigend fand, aber eine andere Idee hatte er auch nicht gehabt.  
„Tschuldige, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich dich sonst tragen sollte. Und sind Engel nicht irgendwie, öhm, größer?“, wollte Robert wissen während er Nudelholz, Teig und Ausstechförmchen zum Tisch brachte. Das würde wirklich ´ne Weile dauern, bis sie das alles geschafft hatten. Vielleicht konnte er ja einen Teil des Teiges einfrieren.

„Klar bin ich normalerweise größer, aber dann hab ich doch keine Flügel mehr und dafür schwebt dann die ganze Zeit so ein blöder Heiligenschein über meinem Kopf. Das macht einen ganz wirr.“  
Robert musste lachen. Das war ja ein richtig miesepetriger Engel, der da in seiner Küche gelandet war. Wie schaffte der es nur ein Engel zu bleiben? Oder hatte er nur die ganze Zeit ein falsches Bild von den himmlischen Flattermännern gehabt? „Wieso machst du dich dann nicht groß? Ich glaube ein Heiligenschein stört im Moment weniger als deine Flügel. Später kannst du es ja wieder umkehren oder?“

Sirup brummte vor sich hin, aber er schien verstanden zu haben, denn plötzlich umgab ihn ein strahlendhelles Licht und als es wenige Augenblicke später wieder verschwand, saß da, wo eben noch der kleine Engel gestanden hatte, ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann auf dem Tisch. Eine leichte weiße Stoffhose und ein weißes Hemd bedeckten seinen Körper und über den dunklen kurzen Haaren schwebte tatsächlich ein kleiner Heiligenschein. Das griesgrämige Gesicht, das Sirup zog, war schließlich zuviel für Robert und er begann laut zu lachen. Der Gesichtsausdruck, die hellen Klamotten und der Heiligenschein wollten einfach nicht so recht zusammen passen.

„Lach du nur, du musst so was ja nicht den ganzen Tag tragen.“  
„Entschuldige“, prustete Robert, doch es fiel ihm schwer sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Lass uns anfangen. Es wird sonst spät und die ganzen Plätzchen müssen ja auch noch in den Ofen und dekoriert werden.“  
Sirup grummelte zwar wieder vor sich hin, rutschte aber vom Tisch und begann damit den Teig auszurollen. Während die Kerzen langsam herunter brannten und sich der Geruch von immer mehr verschiedenen Gewürzen verteilte, begannen die beiden miteinander herum zualbern und erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten von ihrer jeweiligen Welt, denn obwohl es die Arbeit der Engel war, hier und da bei den Menschen zu helfen, so wussten sie doch nicht alles.

Irgendwann erzählte Robert dann auch von Jerry, wie dieser ihn betrogen hatte, weshalb er bei seinem nun Ex-Freund ausgezogen war. Es lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Sirup ein Engel war, aber er fühlte sich extrem wohl in dessen Gegenwart. Als sich schließlich zwei Schüsseln mit Plätzchen gefüllt hatten und auch noch ein Blech voll im Ofen war, brachte er das ganze deshalb nur ungern zu einem Ende. „Ich denke, es ist genug für heute. Die reichen mindestens einen Monat. Den restlichen Teig werde ich einfach für ein andermal einfrieren.“  
„Oh ja, war wohl etwas zuviel.“ Der Engel sah sich um und staunte dabei nicht schlecht über die zwei Berge von Plätzchen die sie fabriziert hatten. Mit Mandeln, Zimt, Marmelade, Schokolade, Haselnuss, alles was man sich vorstellen konnte. Genascht hatten sie nebenbei auch mehr als genug.  
„Dann lass uns aufräumen“, seufzte Robert, denn nun nach dem Backen sah die Küche erst recht aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen und irgendwie hatte er keine rechte Lust, das jetzt noch alles weg zu machen.  
„Keine Sorge, das geht fix. Tret mal ´nen Schritt zurück.“ Sirup krempelte sich theatralisch die Hemdsärmel hoch und fuchtelte dann ein wenig mit den Händen. Plötzlich schwirrte der ganze Raum vor gleißenden Lichtern, sodass Robert seine Augen schließen musste. Als er sie wieder öffnete, standen die benutzten Küchengeräte sauber und ordentlich nebeneinander auf dem Tisch, der ebenfalls vor Sauberkeit fast blitzte. Die Gläser und Päckchen mit den Zutaten standen ordentlich daneben. Alles musste nur noch an seinen jeweiligen Platz in den Schrank geräumt werden.

„Wow“, staunte Robert. So sauber war seine Küche noch nie gewesen.  
„Harry Potter ist nicht der einzige mit ein paar Tricks im Ärmel und du hast doch nicht im Ernst geglaubt, dass die uns da oben auf Mission schicken, ohne uns zu zeigen, wie wir unsere unerwünschten Spuren beseitigen können?“ Sirup klang ziemlich stolz, während er schon wieder von den Plätzchen naschte. Sein Sauber-Zauber hatte einen großen Mehlfleck auf seiner Wange übersehen der nun beim Kauen fröhlich auf und ab zutanzen schien.

„Du hast da was übersehen“, meinte Robert und trat näher. Wieder hatte er diesen Geruch von Weihnachtsgewürzen in der Nase, der aber irgendwie anders war, als das was sie beim Backen verursacht hatten. Vorsichtig wischte er das Mehl weg und vergaß dabei einen momentlang wen oder was er da eigentlich vor sich hatte. Seine Augen klebten förmlich an Sirups Mund, der sich verlockend bewegte, und bevor er es sich versah, hatte er seine eigenen Lippen auf dessen gedrückt. Es war nur ein leichter kurzer Kuss, doch er machte Robert ganz schwummrig und als er endlich bemerkte, was er da tat, trat er peinlich berührt einen großen Schritt zurück. Oh Gott, er hatte einen Engel geküsst, gleich würde ihn der Blitz erschlagen. Jetzt, auf der Stelle.  
Doch nichts passierte.

Sirup schien das ganze auch überhaupt nicht zu stören. Er verhielt sich, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Also, dann bin ich hier wohl fertig“, meinte er mit schon wieder vollem Mund und sah sich zu Robert um.  
Der bekam plötzlich ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, denn er hatte ein paar wirklich schöne Stunden mit Sirup gehabt und dabei hatte er vollkommen aus den Augen verloren, dass dieser ja auch wieder verschwinden würde, sobald er erledigt hatte, wozu er auch immer hergeschickt wurden war. „Wirst du mal wieder kommen?“, rutschte es Robert heraus, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.

Wiederkommen? Sirup guckte verwirrt. Davon hatte im Arbeitsvertrag nichts gestanden. „Ich glaub’s nicht. Mein Auftrag ist schließlich erledigt, denke ich.“ Das helle Licht erschien wieder und kurz darauf hatte Sirup seine kleine Gestalt mit den Flügeln zurück. „Machst du mir das Fenster auf?“, bat er ein wenig verlegen, denn dass hätte er auch selbst machen können, als er eben noch in seiner großen Form gewesen war.

„Klar.“ Robert tat worum Sirup ihn gebeten hatte und trat dann beiseite. Am besten war es wohl, wenn er gleich ins Wohnzimmer ging und nicht zusah, wie der Engel ohne sich umzusehen wegflatterte. Irgendwie schien die gute Laune von vor ein paar Minuten vollkommen verraucht. Das war nun wirklich nicht fair.

„Dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg. Und?“  
Robert sah verwirrt auf. „Was, und?“  
„Na, hat’s geklappt? Hab ich vorweihnachtliche Stimmung verbreitet?“, wollte Sirup wissen und Robert nickte. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden, dachte er für sich und als er das ehrliche Strahlen in Sirups Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass es auch besser war, diesen letzten Gedanken nicht laut auszusprechen. Bei all seiner ruppigen Art war Sirup eben doch ein unschuldiger kleiner Engel.

Ein tollpatschiger Kuss auf seine Wange holte Robert in die Gegenwart zurück. „Wofür war das?“, fragte er irritiert.  
„Na, ihr Menschen sagt doch so auf Wiedersehen, oder?“, fragte Sirup zurück und wurde nun doch ein wenig unsicher. Er hätte bei dem Kurs für menschliches Verhalten wohl doch besser aufpassen sollen. Warum Robert seinen Mund vorhin auf seinen eigenen gedrückt hatte, hatte er auch nicht ganz verstanden. Das musste er unbedingt mal bei den anderen nachfragen.

Robert nickte nur, denn er glaubte nicht, dass es jetzt sinnvoll wäre, das mit dem Abschied näher zu erläutern. „Ja, so sagt man auf Wiedersehen.“ Er drückte Sirup seinerseits noch mal einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann verschwand sein Engel in der Dunkelheit. Nur sein Geruch blieb zurück. Robert schloss das Fenster und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Da waren die Adventskerzen mittlerweile fast herunter gebrannt. Vielleicht sollte er einfach schlafen gehen.

*

Die ganze Woche über war Robert deprimiert gewesen und seine Arbeit hatte er eher automatisch erledigt. Mit seinen Gedanken war er die ganze Zeit bei Sirup gewesen. Ob alle Engel so eigenartige Namen hatten?

Heute war der 3. Advent und er saß wieder auf dem Sofa und futterte gedankenverloren die Plätzchen, von denen er einfach nicht die Finger lassen konnte. Nebenbei ließ er sich von der Flimmerkiste berieseln. Er hatte keine Ahnung worum es in dem Film, der schon seit einer ganzen Weile lief, überhaupt ging.

Das Klingeln an der Wohnungstür ließ ihn aufschrecken. Wer wollte denn an einem Sonntagspätnachmittag bei einem solch grauslichen Wetter zu ihm? Erwarten tat er jedenfalls niemanden. Als er in den Flur kam, klingelte es ein zweites Mal und nun klopfte es auch noch an der Tür.

„Ich komme ja“, rief Robert genervt und riss seine Wohnungstür auf. Wer auch immer es wagte ihn in seinen depressiven Gedanken... Er stockte, denn vor ihm stand Sirup, mit einem Koffer in der Hand und nass vom Regen.  
„Sirup? Was tust du hier?“ Robert konnte es nicht fassen. Träumte er?  
„Hey, wie es ausschaut, hab ich meinen Auftrag nicht ausreichend ausgeführt. Keine Ahnung was die wollen. Jedenfalls muss ich hier bleiben, bis das geklärt ist.“  
Robert war einen momentlang sprachlos, dann: „Oh, ich schätze, dann ist es wohl besser du kommst rein und wärmst dich auf?“ Sein Blick war immer wieder suchend über den Körper seines Gastes gewandert und plötzlich fiel ihm auf, was ihn an dessen Erscheinung störte. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Heiligenschein?“  
„Cool, was? Das lästige Teil haben sie verschwinden lassen und gesagt, dass er dann wieder auftaucht, wenn meine Aufgabe erledigt ist. Also wenn du da oben was leuchten siehst, dann kann ich diesmal sicher sein.“  
„Also, wenn du länger bleibst, müssen wir aber eines dringend ändern.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Deinen Namen.“ Robert grinste einen ziemlich verständnislos guckenden Sirup breit an und drückte die Wohnungstür ins Schloss. Vielleicht würde die nächste Zeit ja doch ganz lustig.

Ende


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirup hat eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und ihm bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit...

Seit zwei Tagen wohnte Sirup jetzt schon bei Robert und nutzte seine Zeit, um so viel wie möglich über die Menschen zu lernen. Schnell hatten sie herausgefunden, dass der Engel nun so normal war wie jeder andere Mensch. Doch ohne die Kräfte, die er schon so lange gewohnt war, war er noch tollpatschiger als sonst. So war Robert die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, auf seinen Gast zu achten.  
Die Androhung, ihm einen anderen Namen zu geben, hatte er bisher noch nicht wahrgemacht, weil ihm kein anderer für den jungen Mann passend schien.  
Doch heute war Mittwoch und Robert musste wieder zur Arbeit, denn er hatte sich kurzfristig nicht mehr als den Montag und Dienstag frei nehmen können. Widerwillig hatte er den Engel allein zu Hause gelassen. So saß Sirup am Vormittag recht planlos in der Wohnung und langweilte sich zu Tode, denn schon nach zwei Stunden fernsehen hatte er das Interesse an der Flimmerkiste verloren. Sonst gab es nicht viel zu tun, denn in den letzten zwei Tagen waren das Wohnzimmer und die Küche mit weihnachtlicher Dekoration nahezu überfüllt worden. Fensterbilder, Tannenzweige mit Strohsternen, bunten Schleifen und Kerzen, weihnachtliche Teelichter, sogar eine kleine Pyramide mit einem Winterwaldmotiv hatte er auftreiben können. Sie stand auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa. Grübelnd drehte Sirup die kleinen Figuren auf ihrer runden Scheibe hin und her.  
Eigentlich sollte er sich ja mal um seinen Auftrag kümmern, denn ewig wollte er nicht auf der Erde bleiben, schon gar nicht ohne seine Engelskräfte. In sechs Tagen war auch schon Heiligabend und was sollte ein Weihnachtsengel bitte schön auf der Erde, wenn kein Weihnachten mehr war?  
Das war eine Katastrophe!  
Aber was sollte er denn bitte noch tun? Seufzend drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, vom Bauch auf den Rücken, rollte quer über das Sofa. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an ein paar Bildern über Roberts Schreibtisch hängen, während er kopfüber von der Sitzfläche hing.   
Die hatte er sich noch gar nicht so genau angeguckt, aber vielleicht verrieten die ihm ja etwas. Also erhob Sirup sich vom Sofa, wuselte in die Küche, wo eine riesige Schüssel mit Roberts Weihnachtsplätzchen stand und versorgte sich dort erst einmal mit eben diesen als Proviant. Dann machte er sich plätzchenmampfend daran, die Fotos und gleich die ganze Wohnung näher zu erkunden. Vielleicht gab es hier ja irgendetwas, was ihm bei seinem Auftrag half. Dummerweise hatte er keine Ahnung, was genau er noch tun sollte, um weihnachtliche Stimmung zu verbreiten. Alles war dekoriert, die Plätzchen waren super. Was fehlte denn noch?  
Vielleicht half es, wenn er mehr über Robert herausfand. Himbeere hatte gesagt, dass man seinen Auftrag dann am besten erledigte, wenn man so viel wie möglich über sein Ziel wusste. Sirup seufzte beim Gedanken an seinen schlauen Freund. Der wäre bestimmt nicht noch mal zur Erde geschickt worden, weil er einen Auftrag nicht richtig erledigt hatte.  
Dass der Mensch allein lebte, wusste Sirup schon. Na ja, im Moment nicht, weil er selbst ja hier war, aber sonst schien hier keiner weiter außer Robert zu leben.  
Nachdenklich warf Sirup einen Blick in Richtung Schlafzimmertür. Diesen Raum der Zweieinhalb-Zimmer-Wohnung kannte er bisher noch nicht, denn er hatte die letzten zwei Nächte vor dem Fernseher auf dem Sofa geschlafen.  
Neugierig öffnete er die geschlossene Tür einen Spalt und drückte sie dann ganz auf. Der Raum war kleiner als der Wohn- und Arbeitsraum, aber gemütlich. In der Mitte stand ein großes Bett mit zwei Nachtschränkchen und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein großer Kleiderschrank. Sirup zog die Stirn kraus und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Wozu brauchte Robert denn so ein riesiges Bett? Ging man darin nicht allein verloren? Das hatte er schon einmal bei seinem Freund Zuckerguss gesehen. Der hatte einen ganzen Tag gebraucht, um wieder aus seinem riesigen Bett zu kommen, und er hatte sogar Hilfe von Schokostreusel gehabt, also musste das verdammt schwierig gewesen sein.  
Sirup zuckte mit den Schultern und begann das Zimmer zu inspizieren. Eigentlich war das ja nicht nett, aber irgendwie musste er ja seinen Auftrag erledigen. Robert einfach fragen, ging ja nicht, denn Menschen wussten bekanntlich selbst nie so richtig, was sie glücklich machte.  
Was hatten sich diese schreibfederschwingenden Büroengel nur gedacht, als sie ihm diesen Auftrag zugewiesen hatten? Wahrscheinlich hatten sie irgendwelche Spiele gespielt und die Aufträge nach dem Zufallsprinzip zugeteilt. Ob irgendwelche Wetten auf ihn liefen? Zuzutrauen war es denen da oben ja.  
Gewissenhaft öffnete Sirup jeden Schubkasten und jede Tür, die es gab. Doch im Kleiderschrank war nichts Interessantes zu finden, außer sehr vielen Klamotten. Der Nachtschrank auf der zerwühlten Seite des Bettes war da schon ergiebiger. Neben Wecker und Nachtlicht lag ein kleiner Stapel von Taschenbüchern, die schon recht zerlesen wirkten. Fantasieromane.  
Ob es Robert wohl glücklich machen würde, wenn er auch so ein Held sein durfte? Wohl eher nicht und auf Dauer nicht zu bewerkstelligen.  
In der untersten Schublade fand er ein dickes, abgegriffen wirkendes Buch. Ein Fotoalbum, stellte Sirup fest, als er es öffnete und jede Menge Bilder darin entdeckte. Sie waren kunterbunt durcheinander eingeklebt und zum Teil beschriftet. Da waren viele Bilder auf denen Robert mit einem anderen blonden Mann zu sehen war. Jerry, erkannte Sirup. Roberts doofer Exfreund.  
Sirup streckte ihm die Zunge raus und blätterte weiter. Robert hatte doch sicher noch mehr Freunde. Wenn er die fand, konnten die ihm vielleicht weiterhelfen. Auf einem der nächsten Bilder waren schon wieder Jerry und Robert zu sehen. Sie standen gemeinsam unter einem Mistelzweig und küssten sich. Man konnte Roberts Gesicht nur zum Teil sehen, aber Sirup erkannte sofort das glückliche Strahlen, das ein zufriedener Mensch haben sollte. Da fiel es ihm wie Tannennadeln vom Weihnachtsbaum: Robert wollte zu Weihnachten nicht allein sein. Keiner wollte das.  
Glücklich, dass er endlich wusste, was zu tun war, sprang er auf und wollte sich auf den Weg machen. Doch dann sank er wieder in sich zusammen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja gar keine Kräfte mehr hatte. Wie sollte er denn als Mensch so etwas bewerkstelligen? Mit seinen normalen Kräften wäre das in wenigen Minuten erledigt gewesen. Er hätte einfach einen Amorengel herbeigerufen. Momentan hatten die eher weniger zu tun, und es hätte sich sicher einer gefunden, der ihm half. Doch nun musste er wohl selbst Amor spielen, ohne Pfeil und Bogen und ohne Flügel. Toll, wie sollte er das anstellen, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, mit wem er Robert zusammen bringen konnte? Jerry, der blöde Mensch, kam dafür nicht in Frage.  
Demotiviert blätterte er weiter. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?  
Sirup kam auf eine Doppelseite mit mehreren Fotos von einer Party, wie es aussah. Da war der doofe Jerry einmal nicht zu sehen, trotzdem strahlte Robert so glücklich. Was da wohl der Grund war? Sirup nahm die Bilder genauer unter die Lupe und entdeckte neben ein paar Gesichtern, die er schon auf anderen Fotos gesehen hatte, einen jungen Mann mit kurzem struweligem, braunem Haar. Auf einem der Bilder umarmte Robert den Unbekannten überschwänglich von hinten und beide schienen um die Wette zu strahlen. Darunter hatte Robert geschrieben: ‚Was für ein geiler Abend. Marc ist klasse!!‘  
Sirup jubelte innerlich. Endlich ein Anhaltspunkt. Jetzt musste er diesen Marc nur ausfindig machen, und hoffentlich wollte der auch mit Robert Weihnachten verbringen. Das musste doch zu machen sein.  
Vorsichtig klappte Sirup das Album wieder zusammen und verließ das Schlafzimmer, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass alles wie vorher aussah.  
Nun war die wichtigste Frage also: wie sollte er Marc finden? Er kannte keinen Nachname und er konnte auch nicht einfach Robert danach fragen, denn dann hätte er zugeben müssen, dass er alles durchwühlt hatte. Sirup wusste, dass das niemand mochte, und er wollte nicht, dass Robert böse auf ihn wurde. Das wäre für seinen Auftrag bestimmt nicht gut.

*

Drei Tage später, es war Freitag, hatte Sirup schließlich seinen ganzen Optimismus verloren. Er war stundenlang durch die Stadt gelaufen, in der naiven Hoffnung, diesem Marc vielleicht zufällig zu begegnen. Er hatte alle Fotos nach weiteren Anhaltspunkten durchsucht, aber außer bei der Party schien dieser Marc nirgends aufzutauchen, und da gab es auch keine weiteren Hinweise. Mit schlechtem Gewissen hatte er sich auch Roberts Handy geliehen und in seine Mails geschaut, aber nirgends war ein Hinweis auf sein Ziel. Sirup gingen die Ideen aus.  
So fand Robert ihn vollkommen deprimiert auf dem Sofa liegend, als er von der Arbeit kam. Er ließ sich mit einem Seufzen neben ihn sinken und sah ihn fragend an. „So wie du guckst, kommt hier aber keine weihnachtliche Stimmung auf.“  
Sirup murrte und schmollte vor sich hin. „Pah, die wird überbewertet. Ich hab alles versucht, wirklich, aber nichts scheint zu helfen. Ich hänge hier fest. Das ist gemein.“  
„Du vermisst dein Zuhause, hm?“ Robert hatte in den letzten Tagen auf Arbeit immer wieder an den Engel gedacht. Er bezweifelte, dass Sirup für immer bei ihm bleiben konnte. Er wusste nicht einmal, was der hübsche Mann den ganzen Tag machte, wenn er nicht da war. Trotzdem wünschte er sich mit einem schlechten Gewissen, dass Sirup seine Mission nicht so bald erfüllen konnte und ihm so wenigstens an Heiligabend Gesellschaft leistete. Zu den Feiertagen würde er zu seiner Familie fahren, da war er sowie so nicht allein.  
„Komm schon, hoch mit dir. Lass uns auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen. Es hat zwar immer noch nicht geschneit, aber wenigstens ist es trocken draußen. Das bunte Treiben wird uns beide auf andere Gedanken bringen“, meinte Robert schließlich mit mehr Elan als er fühlte. Er war mit seinen Kollegen in der letzten Woche schon einmal dort gewesen, aber weil er da wegen Sirup so deprimiert gewesen war, hatte er den Besuch nicht wirklich genießen können. Nun stand er auf, fasste Sirup bei den Händen und zog ihn mit hoch, was ihm ein kleines Lächeln einbrachte.  
Sie zogen sich extra warm an und machten sich dann auf den Weg in die Stadt, wo sich vom großen Marktplatz bis zu den Wegen des nahen Stadtgartens die Stände und Buden des Weihnachtsmarktes ausgebreitet hatten. Es wimmelte nur so von Menschen zwischen bunten Lichtern, weihnachtlichen Klängen und verlockenden Düften. Sirup war begeistert, denn obwohl er in den letzten Tagen bei seiner Suche ein paar Mal hindurchgelaufen war, hatte er einen Weihnachtsmarkt der Menschen noch nie wirklich erlebt, vor allem hatte er während seiner Suche auch keinen Blick dafür gehabt. Es war großartig, und er wusste gar nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte.  
Robert ließ sich von der Begeisterung anstecken, auch wenn der Markt für ihn nichts Neues war. Sie probierten sich quer durch alle süßen Dinge bis ihnen schlecht wurde, besahen sich kunstvolle Kerzen, bunte handgefertigte Windspiele und Grußkarten, tranken Punsch – für Sirup nur die Kindervariante – und machten sich dann erneut über die Süßigkeitenstände her, weil keinem von beiden der Sinn nach Herzhaftem stand.  
Für eine Weile vergaßen sie ihre Sorgen, bis Sirup auf unerwartete Weise daran erinnert wurde. Über das Stimmengewirr der Menschen vernahm er eine glockenhelle Stimme, als würde er direkt neben der dazugehörigen Person stehen. „Marc, ich hab uns Glühwein besorgt. Mach doch eben Pause.“  
Hastig sah Sirup sich um. Das konnte unmöglich der gesuchte Marc sein. Es gab so viele Männer mit diesem Namen in dieser Stadt. Doch tatsächlich, dort am Stand mit handgefertigten Seifen und Parfümen stand eindeutig der junge Mann von dem Foto, wenn auch nur winterlich warm bis zu den Ohren in Kleidung verpackt. Allem voran mit einer strahlend grünen Wollmütze. Die Stimme gehörte offenbar zu einer älteren energischen Frau, die mit einem Lächeln gerade wieder hinter den Tisch mit der Ware trat.  
Sirup konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte die ganze Woche wie ein Irrer gesucht und dabei stand der Mann hier die ganze Zeit herum.  
„Robert, warte doch!“, rief Sirup erschrocken, als er merkte, dass der Mann bereits weitergelaufen war, ohne etwas zu bemerken. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass Robert die Erfüllung seiner Mission boykottierte. „Schau mal da drüben, das sieht toll aus.“ Schnell schnappte er sich seine Hand und zog ihn quer durch den Menschenstrom, bevor er protestieren konnte.  
„Nicht so stürmisch Sirup. Ich bin müde. Vielleicht sollten wir langsam nach Hause.“  
„Jaja, gleich, nur dieser Stand noch.“ Doch als sie ankamen, war Marc verschwunden. Suchend sah Sirup sich um. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Verschworen sich denn alle hier gegen ihn? Er wollte schon frustriert aufgeben, als er neben der Zeltplane, die die Rückseite des Standes bildete, etwas leuchtend Grünes aufblitzen sah. Marc. Jetzt aber Attacke!  
Wieder zog er an Roberts Hand, der das langsam nicht mehr lustig fand. „Sirup, was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir?“  
„Mission erfüllen“, murmelte der nur konzentriert und zog Robert um den Stand herum. Dort saß Marc an der Rückseite der Zeltplane auf einer Kiste und wärmte sich beide Hände an einer dampfenden Tasse. Er sah überrascht auf.  
„Sirup, wirklich...“ Robert hielt abrupt inne, als er den anderen Mann entdeckte. „Marc?“  
„Robert?“ Marc stand auf und stellte die Tasse dafür auf der Kiste ab. „Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Ähm, ich... das ist Sirup, ein Freund, wir waren auf dem Markt unterwegs. Und du?“  
„Ich helf hier nur aus, weil meiner Tante der Stand gehört.“  
„Oh, ach so.“ Verlegenes Schweigen breitete sich aus und Sirup sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Hallo? Wo war denn jetzt das glückliche Leuchten? Hätte das nicht sofort erscheinen müssen? Und sein Heiligenschein war auch immer noch nicht wieder da. Zugegeben, das Ding nervte, aber eigentlich vermisste er es ja doch ein wenig. Sirup bekam Panik. Wenn das jetzt nicht klappte, würde er vielleicht keine weitere Chance erhalten.  
„Ich hab was vergessen. Wartest du eben hier?“, sagt er halb zu Robert und eilte zurück in die Menschenmenge. Wo war nur der Stand mit den Mistelzweigen gewesen? In seiner Hast lief er beinahe jemanden um. Er wollte schon weiter laufen, als ihn eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme zurück hielt.  
„Hallo Sirup. Wie ich sehe, bist du so hektisch wie eh und je.“ Zwischen einer dicken Wollmütze und einem passenden Schal konnte Sirup violett-rote Strähnen erkennen.  
„Himbeere! Was machst du denn hier?“ Überschwänglich umarmte er den ranghöheren Engel, viel zu erleichtert den anderen hier zu sehen, um auf Etikette zu achten.  
„Ich komme, um dich abzuholen. Bis Heiligabend ist zu Hause noch viel zu tun.“  
„Aber mein Auftrag ist doch noch nicht erfüllt.“  
„So?“  
„Ja, mein Heiligenschein ist noch nicht wieder da. Wo ist eigentlich deiner?“, fragte Sirup erschrocken.  
Himbeere hob den Rand seiner Mütze an und ein leichtes Schimmern drang darunter hervor. „Spezialwolle“, meinte er mit einem Zwinkern als Erklärung dazu. Normale Mützen konnten den Schein nämlich nicht einfangen.  
„Oh, cool.“ Verspätet besann sich Sirup wieder auf sein eigentliches Problem. „Außerdem strahlen sie nicht. Sie müssen doch wie auf dem Foto strahlen.“ Er seufzte und ließ geknickt den Kopf hängen.  
„Und was wolltest du dagegen tun?“  
„Einen Mistelzweig holen“, nuschelte Sirup. Er wusste, dass das ein blöder Plan war, aber er hatte während des Abends immer wieder strahlende Menschen unter Mistelzweigen gesehen und sonst fiel ihm nichts mehr ein.  
„Hm, dann sollten wir mal schauen, ob wir etwas Passendes finden. Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?“  
Sirup nickte und sah sich weiter um, bis er schließlich den Stand mit den Tannenbäumen und Mistelzweigen entdeckte. Er eilte darauf zu und blieb abrupt stehen, als er die kleinen Schildchen mit den Preisen sah.  
„Was ist?“, wollte Himbeere wissen.  
„Ich habe gar kein Geld. Robert hat doch die ganze Zeit alles bezahlt.“ Sirup seufzte und sah enttäuscht zu seinem Begleiter auf. „Kannst du nicht irgendetwas...“  
Der Größere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du weißt doch, dass ich mich nicht einmischen darf.“  
„Hm. Und jetzt?“  
„Dir fällt bestimmt noch etwas ein. Nach komm, zeig mir erst einmal deinen Schützling.“  
Sie gingen zurück zu den beiden Männern, die sich mittlerweile unterhielten und dabei immer wieder lachten, doch sie strahlten immer noch nicht richtig.  
„Siehst du, kein Strahlen, nur ein...“ Sirup machte eine vage Geste, weil ihm kein Vergleich einfiel. „Das ist so gemein. Was soll ich denn noch tun?“  
„Vielleicht hast du ja schon alles getan, was du tun solltest und der Rest liegt bei ihnen? Schau hin.“ Himbeere deutete zu den beiden Männern und Sirup sah hin. Zuerst passierte nichts, es begann nur zu schneien. Endlich Schnee. Kleine, weiße Flocken schwebten sacht vom dunklen Himmel und landeten lautlos auf der Erde. Einige landeten auch auf Robert und Marc. Sie sahen gleichzeitig nach oben, überrascht, erfreut, und als sie sich wieder ansahen, nahm Robert allen Mut zusammen und küsste Marc. Als Marc den Kuss erwiderte, konnte Sirup es sehen: das Strahlen. Beide Männer strahlten heller noch als auf dem Foto von der Party.  
Sirup wurde von dem Anblick abgelenkt, als Himbeere ihm seine Mütze wegnahm und durch eine andere ersetzte. Verwirrt sah er nach oben und entdeckte unter dem Stoff ein leichtes Schimmern. Sein Heiligenschein war wieder da und er konnte auch endlich wieder das Kribbeln seiner Magie spüren. Mit einem breiten fröhlichen Grinsen sah er zu Himbeere. „Mein Auftrag ist erfüllt.“  
„Stimmt. Das hast du sehr gut gemacht.“ Der ältere Engel beugte sich herab und gab Sirup einen Kuss auf die kühlen Lippen.  
„Warum gibst du mir einen Abschiedskuss?“, wollte Sirup verwirrt und auch betrübt wissen. Er hatte Himbeere doch eben erst wieder getroffen. Außerdem war es seltsam, weil der Kuss im Gegensatz zu dem von Robert so komisch gekribbelt hatte.  
„Das war kein Abschiedskuss. Das war ein Sehr-gut-gemacht-Kuss.“  
„Oh, das ist verwirrend. Wie viele Küsse gibt es denn noch?“  
„Sehr sehr viele, mein lieber Sirup. Lass uns nach Hause gehen, da kann ich dir jeden einzelnen erklären und zeigen.“  
Sirup nickte freudig und stockte dann. „Aber ich muss mich doch noch von Robert verabschieden.“  
„Ich glaube, das ist nicht nötig. Du weißt doch, dass wir keine Spuren hinterlassen.“  
„Oh, er vergisst mich, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja, aber dank dir ist er nicht mehr allein, und du bist doch auch nicht allein.“  
„Nein.“ Sirup strahlte mindestens genauso wir Robert, ohne es zu merken. Doch Himbeere sah es und es wärmte sein Herz. Er hielt Sirup seine Hand entgegen und gemeinsam verschwanden die beiden Gestalten unbemerkt in der Dunkelheit.

Ende ^___^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat nur 7 Jahre gedauert, aber hier ist endlich der 2. und damit letzte Teil dieser kleinen Geschichte.  
> Das Kapitel ist Beitrag zum bxb Adventskalender 2013.  
> Frohe Weihnachten euch allen.


End file.
